


March 17th, 2077 | 22:39

by Hanabean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: From Hana's POV, Gen, Short Story, basically hana got distracted, i wrote this for school but why not upload it here, mainly just action, meka vs gwishin, yuna protects her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabean/pseuds/Hanabean
Summary: Small story about D.Va and the squad fighting the Gwishin Omnics.(tbh I might delete this later)





	March 17th, 2077 | 22:39

   We’ve been fighting the Gwishin omnics over the East China sea for countless days now. It started as it normally does; the smaller, airborne units showing up on our radar as they get closer to the shore and Busan, the city in which our base is situated in the waters in front of. It appeared at dusk, the setting sun reflecting off the sea, causing it to be difficult to spot their dark mechanical bodies, before the colossal unit fills the sky, starting its attack. We had just been settling down for the night… 

  
_BAM!_

 

 

 

 

   I’m struck out of my thoughts as something smashes into the side of my mech, the sound of metal on metal erupting in my ears. My harness that kept me in jostled around due to the impact, my midsection turning and stomach churning. I fight the urge to bring my hand to my neck to ease the tension that had appeared, keeping eyes straight in front of me, looking through the curtains of rain that pounded on the light green glass of my windshield, the noise almost deafening.

   I quickly retrain my gaze to my controls, taking only a slight moment to read over the current status of my mech and each unit:

__

_Left wing: 75%_      _Right wing: 83%_

_Left fusion cannon: 96%_ _Right fusion cannon: 90%_

_Left leg: 69%_ _Right leg: 57%_ __  
  


   Well, with the exception of the right leg, everything was still in good condition. The left wing’s percentage had gone down due to whatever hit me…

   With a swift motion, I pull my controls backward, the technology not even taking a second to react and falling back, a flash of wind and rain whipping in from the sides, wherever it could reach. In front of me, I see the trail of smoke caused by an incoming missile, drenched away by the falling water and cooler air.

   That had been a close call… Almost  _ too _ close for my comfort. I pursed my lips, the faint taste of gunpowder touching my tongue. My vision hurried to refocus through the rain, making out the faint blurs of the other mechs and the silhouette of the largest omnic. The Gwishin. The smaller ones seemed like ants compared to it, easily being 500 times the size or more.

   I flick the controls forward, urging the mech to start flying in that direction. The best way to be able to find the unit would be to get some distance from it. I found myself next to a larger red mecha, slashing through a similar robot from before with its hand.

   “Yuna!” I could feel my voice strain as I looked towards the metal of Beast. Almost as if it was instinct, it turned around, facing me, a screeching thump pushing the mech slightly closer. She struggled to keep herself against the force of the wind, shield lowering to its side. 

   Her voice was raspy through the comms, accent heavy, “There you are,” a soft pause as her shield raises to block an incoming missile, “you alright? You almost never fall back like that without telling us.” Yuna’s chuckle is almost inaudible, barely picking it up.

   “Yeah, kind of got lost in my thoughts.”  
  
   “In the middle of battle? Very unlike you, Hana. Probably scared Dae-hyun half to death.”

   Could Dae-hyun even see me from here? Curtains of rain were continuing to pour down, fog dense within the sky above the sea. 

   The only response I gave was a ‘tsk’, smirking although she would probably not notice it. She was already swiftly getting back into the fight, lifting a hand to smash a unit that had closed in on us. I press my thumbs into the top of my controllers, a 16-bit sound chirping through before the defense matrix activates, the missile blowing up into smoke. 

I then boost away from Yuna, looking upon the monstrosity in front of me, looking like it was right in my face despite being miles away.

 

 

I needed to finish this, or else it’s game over.


End file.
